Man soll keine Lügen erzählen
by Vannie McGonagall
Summary: Minerva will im überaus rosafarbenen Büro ihrer geliebten Kollegin Dolores, der Großinquisitorin, eigentlich nur etwas suchen. Was allerdings passiert, wenn besagte Großinquisitorin beim Suchen stört, ist so unvorhergesehen wie unmöglich zugleich. Aber heißt es nicht, Gegensätze ziehen sich an?


Leises Tapsen tönte durch das ekelhaft rosa eingerichtete Zimmer, während sich die Tigerkatze mit ihren großen smaragdgrünen Augen einen Weg hindurch bahnte durch das Büro, zielstrebig auf den großen Schreibtisch zu, wo sie mit Sicherheit vorfinden würde, was sie suchte. Schnell ließ die Katze noch einmal prüfend ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, wobei ihr der über und über rosa Teppich und die ebenso rosa Wände und diese widerlich kitschigen rosa Teller und Fotos von Katzen bereits Schmerzen in den Augen bereiteten. Gerade riss sich Minerva endgültig von diesem schrecklichen Anblick los und wollte ihre menschliche Gestalt annehmen, als plötzlich zu hören war, wie die Tür aufgeschoben wurde. Starr verharrte die Tigerkatze in ihrer Position, als sie auch schon die pinken Stöckelschuhe über den Teppich tapsen hörte. Die Muskeln der Katze verkrampften sich bereits, als sie ihren Kopf umwandte und in dieses überfreundlich grinsende Gesicht dieser übermäßig pinken Kröte starrte. Doch da war es auch bereits zu spät.

Dolores Umbridge beugte sich zu der Katze herunter und ihre kurzen Finger schlangen sich um den Körper des Tieres. Jetzt konnte Minerva erst recht nicht in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückkehren, wie würde das denn auch aussehen? In diesem Augenblick hob die Großinquisitorin Minerva hoch und presste sie fest an ihre Brust, während sie mit ihrer widerlich zuckersüßen Stimme sprach:

„Wen haben wir denn hier?" Ein Räuspern ihrerseits. Minervas Katzenaugen verengten sich bereits gefährlich – war Professor Umbridge tatsächlich so blind, ihre Kollegin in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt nicht zu erkennen? War sie so blind, wo sie doch so eine furchtbare Katzennärrin war? Plötzlich fuhren die Finger der pinken Kröte durch das getigerte Fell der Katze. Und prompt hatte sich Dolores an ihrem Schreibtisch niedergelassen.

„Was machst du denn hier, mein süßes kleines Kätzchen?", sagte Dolores und Minerva musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. Süßes kleines Kätzchen? Hatte Dolores sie gerade allen Ernstes als _ihr_ süßes kleines Kätzchen bezeichnet?

„Wie heißt du denn?", stellte die Großinquisitorin noch eine Frage in diesem zuckersüßen Ton, ehe sie sich räusperte. Bemerkte diese Kröte denn gar nicht die auffällig schwarzen Markierungen in Minervas Fell, die die beiden Smaragde in ihren Augen umrahmten?

Minerva fauchte auf einmal böse – sie hatte genug, besonders von diesem unerträglichen Gestank des Parfums, das Dolores ganz offensichtlich in übertriebener Menge aufgelegt hatte. Noch immer fauchend fuhr Minerva ihre Krallen aus und versuchte sich krampfhaft aus Dolores' Griff zu befreien; dabei zerkratzte sie der pinken Kröte das Gesicht und diese ließ Minerva vor Schreck augenblicklich los. Zusätzlich entkam Dolores ein quiekender Laut, während Minerva einen Satz auf den Schreibtisch und ohne zu zögern einen weiteren Sprung machte, um sich binnen jenes Sprungs einfach zurück zu verwandeln und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später in üblich menschlicher Gestalt vor Dolores zu stehen, ein mehr als vernichtender Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen. In diesem Moment stand der pinkten Kröte der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Minerva!", entfuhr es der Großinquisitorin und zum ersten Mal, seit Minerva sie kennengelernt hatte, war kein übertriebenes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dolores", entgegnete Minerva nun und sie verspürte eine gewisse Genugtuung, wo ihre über alles geliebte Kollegin doch so schrecklich erschrocken aussah.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang und schon grinste Dolores wieder überfreundlich.

„Was haben Sie denn so ganz allein in meinem Büro gesucht, meine Liebe?", ertönte mal wieder die zuckersüße Stimme der pinkten Kröte und sie neigte mit interessierter Miene den Kopf etwas, ehe sie sich räusperte. Minerva verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme.

„Ich wüsste nicht, welche Notwendigkeit besteht, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu rechtfertigen."

„Nun ja", begann Dolores noch immer breit lächelnd, „wenn Sie schon so verdächtig durch min Büro schleichen, habe ich wohl volles Recht, erfahren zu wollen, was Sie hier treiben." Wie Minerva es hasste, wenn diese hässliche Kröte ihr jedes einzelne Wort im Mund herumdrehte. So ein manipulatives Miststück! Im Gegensatz zu Dolores' blieb Minervas Ausdruck ernst, beinahe, als sei sie drauf und dran, den Weasley-Zwillingen Hauspunkte für einen ihrer Scherze abzuziehen – nur noch hasserfüllter. _Hem-hem._

„Hat es Ihnen denn plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen, Minerva?" Die Angesprochene funkelte Dolores finster an.

„Hat es nicht, falls es Sie so sehr interessiert", gab Minerva zu verstehen und die Zornesfalte zwischen ihren dünnen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich, „Allerdings geht es Sie absolut nichts an, was ich in Ihrem Büro zu suchen hatte. Guten Tag." Und mit diesen Worten wandte Minerva sich schlicht ab und steuerte schnurstracks auf die Tür zu.

„Wenn Cornelius davon erfährt, dass Sie sich meinen Aufforderungen widersetzen-„ Abrupt blieb Minerva wieder stehen und sie wandte sich erneut zu ihrer Kollegin, um sie sogleich wutentbrannt zu unterbrechen:

„Hören Sie auf, der ganzen Schule ständig mit Ihrem geliebten Zaubereiminister die letzte Geduld zu rauben! Und hören Sie verdammt nochmal so blöd zu grinsen auf!" Vor Zorn waren Minervas Wangen gerötet. Und Dolores lächelte noch immer, obwohl mittlerweile deutlich der Sarkasmus und die tatsächliche Boshaftigkeit ihrer Person erkennbar waren.

„Ich darf Sie bitten, in höflicherem Ton mit der Großinquisi-„

„Halten Sie endlich den Mund, Sie hässliche Kröte!", schrie Minerva die andere Hexe an – irgendwann musste natürlich auch bei Minerva der Kragen platzen.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen bedrohlich zu dünnen Schlitzen verengt, die Zornesfalte tiefer denn je, hielt Minerva ihre Lippen fest zusammengepresst, um hoffentlich nicht noch mehr beleidigende Worte auszusprechen, so war sie doch trotz allem noch etwas verängstigt von Dolores – sie saß schließlich noch immer am längeren Hebel, trotz dass sie eine kleine, nervige, hässliche Kröte war. Allerdings wollte sich Minerva nicht mit dem Ministerium anlegen, obwohl sie doch sowieso bereits allen Glauben an Fudge verloren hatte.

„Hässliche … Kröte?", erkundigte sich Dolores schockiert und sie atmete tief ein. Minerva schwieg, während sie ihre Kollegin mit noch immer dem gleichen zornigen Blick strafte.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?!", fragte die pinke Kröte nun lautstark. Jetzt ging auch ihr langsam die Fassung verloren. In diesem Moment erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und umrundete mit schnellen Schritten ihren Schreibtisch, um mit Wut in den Augen vor Minerva stehenzubleiben.

„Was mir einfällt, fragen Sie?", erwiderte Minerva nur und verdrehte auffallend ihre großen Augen, ihre Stimme nun allerdings wieder etwas ruhiger, „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ausnahmsweise mal an die eigene Nase fassen, Dolores." Minerva trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf die Großinquisitorin zu, der Blick noch immer zornig. Die Professorin konnte perfekt auf die pinke Kröte herabschauen, wo sie doch knapp einen ganzen Kopf größer war.

„An die eigene Nase fassen? Wenn Sie sich an meine Anordnungen halten würden, gäbe es keinerlei Probleme, Minerva."  
„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass Ihre Anordnungen nicht unbedingt die besten sind? Und verzeihen Sie, sollte ich mit meinen Worten gerade das Zaubereiministerium oder gar Ihren geliebten Cornelius Fudge beleidigt haben."

„Noch ein Wort über Cornelius oder das Ministerium und ich werde-„  
„Sie werden was?"

„Sie von Ihrem Dienst suspendieren lassen natürlich."  
„Da plagen mich ja Todesängste."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lustig."  
„Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig, wenn ich so eine pinke Kröte wie Sie sehe?"  
„Haben Sie gefälligst Respekt, Sie alte Hexe!"

„Ach, Sie haben also Respekt, ja?!"

„Mehr als Sie!"

„Dass ich nicht vor Lachen schon gestorben bin!"

„Schade eigentlich, Ihre Beerdigung hätte mich wirklich gefreut!" Während sich die beiden Hexen so ununterbrochen anschrien, kamen sie sich immer näher, immer bedrohlicher wurden ihre Blicke und immer bedrohlicher ihre Gesten. Beinahe schon konnte Minervas Nasenspitze jene Dolores' berühren, während sie sich zornentbrannt in die Augen starrten. Sie starrten sich an und schwiegen. Doch auf einmal bewegten sich die Augen der Großinquisitorin, ihr Blick schien von etwas abgelenkt, weg von den beiden Smaragden. Hinunter. Minerva folgte ihrem Blick so weit es ihr gelang und sie stellte fest, dass Dolores ihren Mund zu betrachten schien. Die Professorin richtete ihren eigenen Blick wieder auf die Augen der pinken Kröte und sie bemerkte augenblicklich, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Es herrschte eine seltsame Spannung zwischen den beiden Zauberinnen. Allerdings – und das gefiel Minerva ganz und gar nicht – hatte diese gewisse Spannung auch vorher schon bestanden.

Minerva riss sich sofort aus ihrer Starre und wandte sich von ihrer Kollegin ab, gerade so weit, dass sie an ihr vorbeigehen konnte und Distanz zwischen sich und die Kröte bringen konnte.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie der Zaubereiminister es überhaupt mit Ihnen aushalten kann, Dolores", sagte Minerva mit verachtendem und vielleicht sogar angewidertem Blick, ehe sie auch schon ihren Blick auf den Schreibtisch der Großinquisitorin richtete. Dolores sah erschüttert aus – es schien ihr wohl ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, wie Minerva auf einmal mit ihr sprach. Und das wiederum gefiel Minerva. Die Hexe steuerte nun zielstrebig auf den Schreibtisch zu, der hier inmitten dieses noch immer abscheulich rosa eingerichteten Büros stand, und begann, sobald sie am Tisch stand, die Unterlagen darauf zu durchsuchen. Allerdings wurde sie jäh unterbrochen, als Dolores auch schon auf sie zustürmte.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, Sie unverschämtes Miststück?!", brüllte die pinke Kröte Minerva an und packte sie fest am Arm, um sie von der Unordnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch und in den Schubladen abzubringen. Kurz taumelte Minerva, ehe sie auch wieder in die Offensive ging.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Sie ekelhaftes Biest!", schrie sie zornentbrannt.

„Dann fassen Sie nicht meine Unterlagen an, ansonsten wird Cornelius-„ Und da war es bereits zu spät. Minerva hatte ihre Hand gehoben, ausgeholt und der Großinquisitorin fest ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ein knallendes Geräusch und urplötzliche Stille. Lediglich Minervas schwerer Atem war zu hören, während sie beobachtete, wie die pinke Kröte einen Schritt nach hinten machte und ihre Hand an die gerötete Wange legte.

Einige Sekunden vergingen und niemand brach die Stille.

„Jetzt werden Sie also auch noch handgreiflich, Sie alte Ziege?", ertönte letztendlich Dolores' Stimme mit einem gepressten Unterton. Minervas smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich wieder gefährlich.

„Halten Sie verdammt nochmal endlich Ihren vorlauten Mund!" Mit diesen Worten wandte Minerva sich ab. Es reichte ihr. Ihr war nun bereits der Kragen geplatzt und noch länger würde sie die Anwesenheit der Großinquisitorin nicht ertragen können. Gerade wollte sich die Hexe in Bewegung setzen, als Dolores sie schon wieder fest am Arm packte. Minerva wirbelte mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck herum und setzte bereits zu einer neuen Beleidigung an, als Dolores aus heiterem Himmel ihre Lippen fest auf Minervas Mund presste. Vollkommen überrumpelt erstarrte Minerva, doch wenig später schon ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie auf diesen unvorhergesehenen Kuss einging, wie sich ihre Hände unbewusst an Dolores' Hüfte legten und wie sie intensiv die Süße ihrer Lippen schmeckte und erforschte. Sie küssten sich heiß und Minerva konnte spüren, wie Dolores sich an sie schmiegte, während die Hände der Großinquisitorin sich langsam über Minervas Körper stahlen, sie streichelten überall – und in diesem Augenblick beendete Minerva den Kuss abrupt und trat augenblicklich einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich will das nicht, Dolores."

„Minerva", begann Dolores und wieder einmal konnte man dieses breite Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht sehen, während sie auf Minerva zu schritt, „man soll keine Lügen erzählen." Lügen? Glaubte die Kröte denn allen Ernstes, sie hätte gelogen? Trotzig hob Minerva das Kinn. Allerdings half diese Geste nicht sonderlich. Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, sich ertappt zu fühlen.

„Ich lüge nicht", versuchte Minerva dann zusätzlich und eher unglücklich ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser kann Minerva McGonagall ihren übermäßigen Stolz nicht vergessen. Wie typisch." Dolores drehte sich mit einem zuckersüßen Räuspern von ihrer Kollegin weg und machte bereits zwei kleine Schritte nach vorn. Die beiden Smaragde in Minervas Gesicht verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Erneut stieg Wut in der Hexe auf – wie sie es doch hasste, wenn die Großinquisitorin sich so benahm. Und dieses Räuspern. Sekunden vergingen, da hatte Minerva auch schon Dolores' Arm gepackt und sie herumgerissen, um sogleich ihre Arme um sie zu schlingen und ihre Lippen auf ihren Mund zu pressen. Diesmal schien Dolores etwas überrascht von der plötzlichen Geste zu sein, so bemerkte Minerva, da ihre Kollegin sich kurz versteifte, allerdings sehr schnell ihre Muskeln wieder entspannte und den Kuss letztlich doch erwiderte.

Der Kuss gewann immer mehr an Leidenschaft, an Feuer – doch Minerva unterbrach ihn wieder.

„Sie manipulatives Miststück!" Minerva drehte sich mit der kleineren Frau in ihren Armen und schob sie nach vorn, bis sie vom Schreibtisch gestoppt wurde. Sogleich küsste sie die Kröte wieder, spürte, wie Dolores' Hände erneut über ihren Körper streichelten, wie sie sie überall berührten. Diesmal tat Minerva es ihrer Kollegin gleich und sie begann den Körper der anderen Frau auszukundschaften mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie selbst nicht von sich kannte. Allerdings musste sie Dolores doch beweisen, dass sie überhaupt nicht so schrecklich verklemmt war.

Die beiden Hexen küssten sich heiß, Minerva ließ ihre Zunge fordernd in Dolores' Mund eindringen und der Kuss wurde immer und immer heißer – ihrer beider Zungen lieferten sich einen Kampf, während sich Minervas Hände unaufhaltsam einen Weg unter Dolores' rosa Kleid bahnten. Die Hexe unterbrach erneut den Kuss, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen jene der anderen Hexe und sah ihr tief und ebenso verlangend in die Augen, während sie ihr das Kleid über die Oberschenkel hinweg schob. Dolores erwiderte diesen Blick mit ebenso viel Verlangen und auch ihre Hände machten sich hastig daran, irgendwie an Minervas nackte Haut zu kommen – letztlich konnte Minerva spüren, wie sie ihr die Robe von den Schultern schob und sie zu Boden ging. Eine kühle Brise erfasste die Hexe, allerdings schenkte Minerva jener keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen war sie darauf fixiert, die Großinquisitorin von ihrer störenden Kleidung zu befreien. Schnell gesellte sich auch Dolores' rosa Kleid zu Minervas Robe am Boden und genauso schnell war der natürlich rosafarbene BH der kleineren Frau geöffnet und ebenfalls zu Boden geworfen.

Minervas Hände stahlen sich zu Dolores' Brüsten, umfassten diese sanft, massierten sie und mit den Handflächen kreiste sie über die kleinen steifen Erhebungen, die sich ihr so stolz präsentierten. Derweil biss sich Dolores hart auf ihre Unterlippe und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Minerva ihren Hals über und über mit Küssen zu übersäen begann. Minervas Lippen wanderten tiefer und tiefer und mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge liebkoste sie zärtlich die ihr dargebotenen Brustwarzen, ließ Dolores' Atem immer schneller gehen, während sie selbst eine lodernde Flamme in ihrem Körper verspürte; eine Flamme, die ihren Ursprung zwischen ihren Beinen fand. Wenig später nahm Minerva ihrer Kollegin auch noch den letzten Stoff und sogleich schob sie ihre Beine auseinander. Die Hexe hob wieder ihren Kopf und nahm Dolores' Lippen gefangen, während sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ – ein leises Stöhnen von Dolores folgte, als Minerva ihre empfindlichsten Stellen mit dem Finger berührte und schließlich in sie eindrang.

Sie war feucht. Dolores schien zu gefallen, was hier geschah. Und Minerva auch, so ungern sie das auch zugab, aber auch zwischen ihren Beinen hatte sich mittlerweile die pure Lust breitgemacht; Lust, diese andere Frau zu berühren, wo sie nur konnte, und sie zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Das schien Minerva auch problemlos zu schaffen, so hörte sie doch gerade Laute aus Dolores' Mund, die von ihrer Erregung zeugten – sie stöhnte, als Minerva ihre Finger immer wieder tief in sie stieß, sie keuchte, als Minerva ihre Klitoris berührte, und sie kam, stöhnend und verschwitzt, als sie Minervas Namen rief.

„Oh, Minerva! Minerva!"

Einen Augenblick lang verharrte Minerva in dieser Position, genoss, wie Dolores sich immer wieder um ihre Finger zusammenzog und wie sich ihr Körper angespannt hatte, wie ihre Haut so heiß war und wie sie schwitzte vor Erregung. Dann, als der Orgasmus der anderen Frau versiegt war, entzog Minerva ihre Finger aus ihrem Lustzentrum und leckte genüsslich daran, ein lüsternes Seufzen auf den Lippen.

Dann ergriff nun Dolores die Initiative, sobald sie wieder etwas Kraft geschöpft hatte, und sie entriss Minerva nahezu den Stoff, der ihre feuchte Mitte verhüllte, packte sie daraufhin bei den Schultern und drückte sie auf den Stuhl, vor dem sie stand. Minerva beugte sich willig den Anweisungen der Großinquisitorin, nahm Platz, spürte, wie Dolores nun ihre Beine öffnete, und sie schob ihr Becken automatisch nach vorn zur Kante des Sitzes.

„Ich hasse Sie, Dolores, aus tiefstem Herzen", keuchte Minerva leise und ein heißes Gefühl durchfuhr ihren Körper, denn Dolores küsste die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, küsste immer näher ans Zentrum ihrer Begierde, doch sie ließ Minerva zappeln. Sie neckte sie, indem sie immer wieder sanft ihre Klitoris küsste, jedoch nie weiter ging.

„Dolores, Sie Miststück, nun machen Sie schon!"

„Ist denn da jemand ungeduldig?", fragte Dolores in ihrem gewohnt zuckersüßen Ton und mit diesem typischen, triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen senkte sie ihren Kopf wieder zwischen Minervas Schenkel und gab ihr endlich das, was sie begehrte. Sie saugte sanft an ihrer Klitoris, wurde bestimmter, liebkoste sie mit ihrer Zunge und trieb Minerva so in den Wahnsinn. Die Hexe stöhnte; sie stöhnte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Sie stöhnte Dolores' Namen und spürte, wie die Erregung sie übermannte, wie ein heftiger Orgasmus sie mit sich riss und sie aufstöhnen ließ.

„Dolores!"

Es war kaum zu glauben – Minerva atmete schwer, ihr Körper war nass vom Schweiß, die Muskeln zwischen ihren Beinen pulsierten heftig und unregelmäßig und Dolores Umbridge grinste sie verstohlen an.

Es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bis Minerva wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Sie hatte ihre smaragdgrünen Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihren Atem und ihren Puls zu beruhigen.

„Hat es Ihnen gefallen?", fragte Dolores.

„Absolut nicht", hauchte die Angesprochene leise, während sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und zu Dolores hinunter sah. Diese grinste nur noch breiter und erhob sich langsam, um sich über ihre Kollegin zu beugen und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Man soll keine Lügen erzählen, Minerva." Plötzlich grinste auch Minerva verstohlen. Allerdings antwortete sie nicht, stattdessen schob sie die pinke Kröte lediglich von sich weg und erhob sich. Wortlos begann sie, sich wieder anzuziehen, ein unscheinbares Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Robe geglättet, Haare gerichtet – so wandte sich Minerva schließlich wieder an Dolores, ein warnender Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Niemand", begann sie, „absolut niemand wird jemals erfahren, was hier geschehen ist, haben Sie verstanden, Dolores? Nicht einmal der Minister." Bei dieser letzten Bemerkung konnte Dolores nicht umhin, einen amüsierten Laut von sich zu geben, während sie ihr rosafarbenes Kleid richtete. Dann räusperte sie sich.

„Als wäre ich jemals so naiv, jemandem davon zu erzählen, dass ich mit einer so schrecklichen alten Hexe … nein. Versprochen." Tatsächlich konnte Minerva die leichte Ironie in den Worten der Großinquisitorin vernehmen – sie hob die Brauen.

„Auf wiedersehen, Dolores."  
„Auf wiedersehen, Minerva."

Damit verließ Minerva dieses ekelhaft rosa eingerichtete Büro und hastete die Wendeltreppe hinunter – wie sie Dolores doch verachtete.

_Man soll keine Lügen erzählen, Minerva._

**ooo**

Ich weiß. Ich weiß, ich weiß. McGonabridge ist das wohl schrecklichste Pairing der Menschheitsgeschichte, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass die beiden Ladies sich so sehr hassen, dass es fast schon wieder legitim ist, sie zu shippen. Katzen und so. Denkt mal drüber nach.


End file.
